Distraction
Horde is the sixth episode of Season 1. It premiered on November 7, 2011. Plot It starts off with Madison's group fighting a horde of zombies. "We need to split up in separate directions." Madison screams. They split up into groups (Tabby and Rodney, Carly and Amber, Paul and Andrew, Brett and Skylar, Gabe and Billy, and Madison and Cassidy) and they run in separate directions. Tabby and Rodney are running from the zombies and start shooting them in their heads. "We're gonna run out of ammo." Tabby says. Rodney then takes out a knife and starts to stab the zombies in their heads. Tabby kicks a zombie down and stabs it in its head. Another zombie tries to come up behind her but Tabby is quick enough to stab it in the head. Brett and Skylar are killing zombies but they become too much for them. They run into a building and climb on the roof. "What do we do?" Brett asks. "I don't know." Skylar replies. Paul and Andrew are fighting the zombies and while Andrew is killing a zombie, he falls and is cut deep in his arm. "We have to get you to Billy." Paul says and he carries Andrew by his arm. Gabe and Billy run into an alleyway but are cornered. The zombies follow them into an alleyway and Gabe and Billy climb up the ladder and enter a building. "We need to find the others." Billy says. Gabe looks over and hears a gun cock. Gabe and Billy both turn around. Madison and Cassidy run inside a store and close the doors before the zombies get inside. "That won't hold them." Cassidy says. "What do you suggest we do?" Madison asks. Cassidy looks around the store and finds a air duct. She taps Madison on the shoulder and says "Piece of cake." Madison shrugs and says "Why not?" Amber and Carly are surrounded by zombies and they run into a building, which Madison and Cassidy witness. As they are running, Amber falls on a large shard of glass and it gets stuck in her leg. "I'll carry you out." Carly says. "I'll only slow you down. Go without me." Carly refuses to leave her and Amber says "It's okay. I'll finally be with my mother. Nice knowing you, Carly." Carly is in tears and hugs Amber before leaving her behind. Amber loads her gun and the zombies enter the building. Amber starts to shoot them but the zombies start eating her. Amber then says "I'll see you soon, Mom." and pulls the trigger, blowing her brains out. Carly is running and is cornered by a group of zombies. She turns to run but is cornered by another group and she screams, leaving her fate unknown. Madison and Cassidy crawl out of the air duct and they run away to find the others but they hear gunshots coming from their camp. "We have to help them before the horde gets to them first!" Madison says and they both run. Starring Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews Scott Porter as Spencer Ford* Britt Robertson as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews Brenton Thwaites as Rodney Parker Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake Julie Benz as Terri Blake* Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake Mike Vogel as Trent Compton* Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers* Sean Faris as Cole Chambers* Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell* Also Starring Randy Wayne as Paul Adams Leven Rambin as Cassidy Blackwell Patrick Flueger as Billy Cooper Diora Baird as Amber Martin Trivia Last appearance of Amber Martin. Carly's fate is unknown.